Ranjang Durjana
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: "Amarah. Penyesalan. Cinta. Seyogyanya ditumpahkan di atas ranjang yang berdecit menemani desah dan tangis bersama. Ranjang durjana." - Sebuah kolaborasi dengan Detak. Sampul oleh Mac Artur.


**Ranjang Durjana**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_ adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM dot com  
**

 ** _Ranjang Durjana_ , sebuah delusi gila pasca film _Kantai Collection_ yang tercipta dari obrolan kasar bersama Detak  
**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **BOCORAN PLOT UTAMA FILM _KANTAI COLLECTION_  
**

 **delusi**

 **kasar**

 **tapi gagal eue panas**

 **penulisnya dah mandul kebanyakan bergumul sama janda Akagi di fanfiksi sebelah**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI daring Kemendikbud**

 **Lawless feat. Sydney Wayser - Dear God**

 **Detak, anak nakal yang terilhami kegantengan Bang Kaga di film  
**

 **Mac Artur, ilustrator mahabaik yang sekaligus jorok mmmmmlezatniansampulinicerita**

 **Makhluk-makhluk Peternakan Babi AKKG dengan segala rusak moralnya yang sudah terlalu jauh dari ajaran Tuhan dan akidah agama**

* * *

LAUT lepas sewarna sodalit dan kianit membentang tanpa batas, tanpa halangan pencacat pandangan apa pun di garis depan sana. Di belakang pun tak lagi terlihat daratan, habitat mereka. Hanya ada biru. Biru yang menenangkan jiwa.

Menenangkan jiwa? Yang benar saja.

Nyatanya biru yang mereka pijak—atau lintasi?—ini adalah ladang perjudian hidup dan mati mereka. Biru yang sudah mereka kecap semenjak detik mata terbuka, udara terisap, serta kulit tersapu baik angin maupun air. Seberapa pun mereka fasih—bahkan khatam sudah—mengilhami setiap langkah yang mereka jejaki, apa yang ada di bawah sana, sama fasih dan khatamnya tentang mereka.

Tentang bagaimana mereka akan menarik kaki-kaki itu masuk ke dalam.

Lebih dalam.

Menyeret tubuh-tubuh itu hingga ke dasar laut yang sewarna obsidian.

Berbagi nafsu yang sama.

* * *

 _"_ _SATUAN Tugas Penyerang, Divisi Induk I, kapal induk pertama kelas Akagi, Akagi, memanggil pangkalan pusat."_

 _"_ _Pangkalan pusat Yokosuka. Menunggu laporanmu, Akagi."_

 _"_ _Konvoi armada Kapal Laut Dalam telah berhasil kami tenggelamkan. Armada utama, negatif. Menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Laksamana."_

 _Hening._

 _"_ _Laksamana, menunggu perintah selanjutnya."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _"_ _Pangkalan pusat, mohon menjawab!"_

Bip! _Saluran komunikasi radio terputus._

 _Akagi berdecak-decak tak suka. Sebagai kapal bendera, ia harus menentukan perintah selanjutnya, terutama dalam keadaan seperti ini._

 _Ditatapnya empat rekan pasukannya yang satu kapal tempur cepat, dua kapal penjelajah berat, dan satu kapal perusak menatapnya dengan tertekan, menunggu keputusannya._

 _Dilayangkannya tatapannya pada sesama kapal induk di sebelahnya, mencoba mencari jawaban pada dua bola mata sitrin yang balik menatapnya dengan teduh namun awas._

 _"_ _Akagi-san."_

 _Ah, Akagi selalu suka mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Jika sesuai dengan laporan yang diberikan kapal sekretaris pada saat taklimat, mestinya setelah dua armada konvoi kita bisa segera mengejar armada utamanya. Hari masih tinggi dan semua Gadis Kapal masih dalam kondisi prima. Rute pelarian darurat sudah terkonfirmasi jika keadaan memburuk," terang si kapal induk._

 _Ditatapnya empat rekan lainnya sekali lagi, saling mengangguk setuju untuk meneruskan misi penyerangan mereka._

 _Akagi tersenyum puas._

 _Bangga._

 _"_ _Kapal bendera, Akagi, menerima masukan kapal induk pertama kelas Kaga, Kaga. Pangkalan pusat, kami akan meneruskan penyerangan."_

 _Dicuri pandangnya rekan sedivisinya itu, lantas senyum puasnya melunak._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Kaga. Aku ingin kita segera kembali pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama."_

 _Yang diajak bicara—Kaga—hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk._

 _"_ _Seluruh pasukan, meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh!"_

* * *

"MUSUH di arah jam sebelas!"

"Seluruh meriam, membidik dengan hati-hati!"

"Target terkunci!"

.

"TEMBAK!"

.

Dentuman keras yang memekikkan telinga bertubi-tubi lamanya. Di pihak musuh, teriakan penuh rasa sakit menggema. Seluruh tembakan mengenai sasaran. Beberapa kapal musuh rusak berat.

.

Tunggu sebentar. Musuh?

.

"Kapal induk terlihat! Divisi Induk I, amankan peperangan udara!"

Akagi yang berada di barisan paling belakang bersama Kaga segera meluncur menggantikan posisi kapal bendera di depan sana. Sekilas sembari menarik anak panah pada busurnya, Akagi menatap Kaga dan memberikannya senyuman puas.

"Skuadron Tempur, lepas landas!"

Keduanya melepaskan anak panah dalam satu napas yang sama. Menatap panah tersebut berubah menjadi sepasukan pesawat tempur, meluncur cepat dan lurus menuju pesawat tempur milik musuh. Dengan implementasi persenjataan teranyar, kemenangan atas superioritas udara berhasil direbut pihak Gadis Kapal.

"Peperangan udara telah dimenangkan! Kapal induk musuh rusak ringan! Aku akan mengambil inisiatif penyerangan lebih dulu!" lapor Akagi seraya mempersiapkan serangan keduanya.

"Skuadron Pengebom I, lepas landas!"

Satu lagi panah meluncur dan kini berubah menjadi sepasukan pesawat pembawa rudal. Memasuki area tembak, rudal dilepaskan, tepat meledak di wajah musuh, sukses menenggelamkannya.

.

Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudmu menyebut mereka musuh?

.

"Gawat! Dua kapal induk musuh di arah jam enam!"

.

Akagi terkejut dan mengumpat. Belum ia siap untuk mempersiapkan serangan ketiganya, Kaga sudah lebih dahulu meluncur kembali ke posisi awalnya dan melepaskan pasukan tempur udaranya. Ketika ia mempersiapkan pasukan tempur kedua, Akagi meluncur melewatinya hingga jauh ke belakang dan langsung melepaskan dua anak panah berturut-turut.

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Divisi Induk I, bedebah!" erangnya penuh emosi.

"Akagi-san! Kembali ke dalam formasi!" teriak rekan-rekan armadanya.

Akagi mengabaikannya. Ia bergeming di tempatnya berpijak. Mempersiapkan dua anak panah skuadron pengebom lainnya.

Bodoh.

Bedebah.

Lupa kalau ia ada dalam area tembak musuh.

.

Sendiri.

.

Belum sempat melepaskan anak panahnya, sesuatu di bawah air meluncur cepat ke arahnya.

.

Torpedo kapal selam.

.

"AKAGI-SAN!"

Mata Akagi melebar. Bukan karena torpedo musuh. Tetapi karena tubuhnya dihempas oleh sosok yang paling ditakutinya dengan seluruh kesadaran jiwanya untuk kembali mengulang sejarah.

.

Sekali lagi.

* * *

 _"_ _AKAGI memanggil pangkalan pusat! Pangkalan pusat, jawablah!"_

 _Hening._

 _"_ _Akagi-san! Kita berada terlalu jauh dari pangkalan! Kita harus melarikan diri ke pangkalan lain yang lebih dekat!"_

 _"_ _T, tapi—"_

 _"_ _Kita semua sudah rusak parah! Rute pelarian darurat kita telah disabotase! Kita pun sudah hampir kehabisan bahan bakar!"_

 _Akagi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kaga yang sedari tadi sudah dipapahnya. Wanita itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Oh Tuhan, betapa malangnya kondisinya!_

 _"_ _Di sini Satuan Tugas Penyerang Pangkalan Pusat Yokosuka, Divisi Induk I, kapal induk pertama kelas Akagi, Akagi, memanggil siapa saja yang bisa menerima pesan ini! Darurat! Kami membutuhkan bala bantuan! Kami telah terkepung musuh dan rute pelarian darurat menuju Yokosuka telah disabotase! Kami semua rusak parah, minim bahan bakar! Siapa pun, tolong kami!"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _"_ _A, Akagi-san..."_

 _Ah, Akagi selalu suka mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Kaga, jangan banyak bicara! Kondisimu sudah terlalu buruk! Aku akan membawa kita ke tempat yang lebih aman!"_

.

Sss... Ssk...

 _._

 _"_ _Halo!?"_

 _._

 _"_ _Di... -ni... Sasebo..."_

 _._

 _"_ _Halo!?"_

 _._

 _"_ _Di sini Pangkalan Sasebo! Kalian bisa mendengarku!?"_

 _._

 _Akagi mendelik. Ditatapnya rekan seperjuangannya, memberi harapan. Sembari kembali berlayar menuju pangkalan yang dimaksud, Akagi menjawab, "Kami mendengar Anda! Kami berlayar secepat yang kami bisa menuju pangkalan Anda!"_

 _"_ _Kalian berada sepuluh menit dari pangkalan kami. Kami telah mengerahkan armada untuk menjemput kalian. Teruslah berlayar dengan berhati-hati. Dewa menyertai kalian."_

 _._

 _Itu mungkin merupakan sepuluh menit terpanjang dalam hidup Akagi, beserta seluruh rekannya. Setiap langkah seakan memijaki tanah lapang yang dipenuhsesaki dengan ranjau. Di belakang sana bahaya mengejar, di bawah sana ajal menanti._

 _"_ _Akagi-san, lihat!"_

 _Ada harapan di ujung jalan sana. Bala bantuan yang mereka harapkan._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang semua meluncur secepat yang masing-masing bisa. Mengemis keselamatan hidup. Mengasihani nyawa masing-masing. Akagi, dengan sebisanya, meski lambat, mengekor tanpa sedikit pun merenggangkan cengkeramannya pada tubuh Kaga._

 _"_ _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kaga," bisiknya setengah memohon._

 _._

 _Seketika itu juga Kaga meronta melepaskan diri dari dekapan Akagi._

 _._

 _"_ _Kaga, apa yang kaulakukan!?"_

 _._

 _Dari atas sana, dari balik awan yang putih dan tebal bergulung, sekonyong-konyong memuntahkan pesawat-pesawat musuh. Tepat ke arah Akagi dan Kaga._

 _._

 _Kaga menatap Akagi. Sekilas. Memaknai sosok itu lekat-lekat, secepat yang ia bisa. Mengenangnya. Kemudian didorongnya sosok Akagi sekuat tenaga yang tersisa di dalam raganya. Jauh-jauh. Meninggalkan bahaya. Menuju keselamatan._

 _._

 _Pesawat-pesawat itu menukik tajam ke arah Kaga. Melepaskan rudal-rudal penuh murka._

 _._

 _"_ _KAGA!"_

 _._

 _Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah air laut yang seyogyanya menenangkan dan menajamkan indranya kini menelannya. Lalu merah yang menyala garang sewarna rubin. Darahnya._

* * *

KAGA membuka kedua matanya.

Asap.

Asap hitam.

Dilayangkannya sebelah lengannya yang bisa ia rasa masih menempel dengan badannya.

Udara.

Bukan air.

Setelah angin membawa pergi seluruh asap yang mengerubunginya, ia baru bisa memastikan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hanya rusak sedang. Mungkin lengan kirinya patah, sama seperti remuknya landasan pesawatnya. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang harus merasakan air menyelimutinya.

Dan begitu saja, sekonyong-konyong mual memenuhinya. Dimuntahkannya semua yang bisa dimuntahkannya. Peluhnya bercucuran. Kala menatap bayangannya di permukaan air, Kaga tersentak dan jatuh terduduk. Napasnya tidak beraturan.

 _._

 _Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..._

.

Sedetik kemudian yang dirasakannya adalah dua lengan kuat yang mendekapnya. Erat. Kaga memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sosok yang mendekapnya—Akagi. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Kaga, tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf."

Sekonyong-konyong rasa mual itu kembali menyelimutinya.

.

 _Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..._

 _._

Pikirannya menjadi kacau.

Ingatannya melayang entah menembus dimensi yang mana.

Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah Akagi, namun yang dilihatnya kini adalah wajah Akagi yang dipenuhi dengan murka. Akagi yang sambil bercucuran air mata membidiknya dan tanpa urung hati menarik kuat-kuat anak panahnya.

 _._

 _TIDAK! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!_

.

Kaga refleks meraih kantong anak panahnya dan menarik satu anak panah dengan lengan kanannya. Masih tidak bisa memastikan di realitas dimensi mana ia berada, ia kembali menatap sosok Akagi yang siap melepaskan anak panahnya.

.

 _"_ _KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"_

.

"AAAAAH!"

 _._

 _STAB!_

.

Kaga melepaskan diri, menjauh tertatih-tatih, hingga akhirnya kembali terduduk di atas air laut yang kini tenang.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya melarikan diri tadi, Akagi masih berlutut, hanya saja kini memegangi sebelah bahunya yang banjir dengan warna yang serupa dengan rok dan kimono dalamannya. Di sana anak panahnya bertengger.

Kaga menjadi sangat panik.

Lagi-lagi _penyakitnya_ kumat.

.

"Hentikan misi pelayaran. Tarik mundur seluruh pasukan."

* * *

DESAS-DESUS mengenai kegagalan misi armada utama kapan lalu masih renyah memenuhi setiap lorong pangkalan. Sekalipun di malam sunyi yang mendingin, setiap sisi dinding seakan tidak sudi membisu.

Divisi Induk I _kembali_ dinonaktifkan.

Lalu,

Rahasia kotor terbesar yang hanya dipegang oleh para petinggi Angkatan Laut Jepang,

Kaga, kapal induk yang dulu telah karam dan entah dengan keajaiban apa kemudian bisa kembali lagi,

Menyebar luas seperti wabah penyakit.

.

Akagi selalu mual setiap kali harus berjalan melewati semua orang yang ada di pangkalan. Semua orang menatapnya dengan bermacam-macam perasaan yang bisa dipastikannya bukanlah perasaan suka.

Setelah bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar asrama, baru ia bisa menumpahkan segala perasaan berat yang mengulek dadanya. Ia terus mengutuki dirinya. Mengutuki jemawa yang begitu besar di dalam dadanya, yang selalu menang mengambil alih rasa rendah hati dan rendah dirinya. Kutukan yang selalu membawa petaka, baik pada dirinya, terlebih pada wanita yang kini berbaring sembunyi di balik selimut tebal ranjang mereka.

"Kaga," bisik Akagi seraya menghampiri gumpalan besar yang tertutup rapat dengan selimut di pojok kamar mereka.

Yang dipanggil cuma bergeming dan membisu seribu bahasa.

Akagi cuma duduk di tepi ranjang menanti.

"Aku minta maaf, Kaga..."

* * *

 _KABAR penemuan tubuh Kaga di dekat dermaga adalah kejutan yang sama sekali baru dan tidak pernah disangka akan dan mungkin terjadi. Tubuh yang telanjang bulat itu dipenuhi dengan bekas luka di sana-sini. Setelah dibawa masuk ke galangan dan diberikan perawatan intensif, sebuah rapat besar diadakan. Akagi, sebagai saksi mata karamnya Kaga sebelumnya, turut hadir dalam rapat tersebut didampingi oleh kapal sekretaris Nagato, Mutsu, dan Ooyodo._

 _Dalam rapat besar yang dipenuhi dengan ketidaktahuan tersebut, diambil keputusan bahwa Kaga tidak pernah benar-benar karam. Ia selamat dari serangan rudal dan tubuhnya terbawa arus laut kembali ke pangkalan._

 _Setelah kembali pulih, Kaga kembali bergabung ke dalam Divisi Induk I._

 _Sebuah kejanggalan terlihat dalam pelayaran pertamanya. Kaga mendengar suara yang seolah memanggilnya kembali entah ke mana di kejauhan sana. Di ujung cakrawala._

 _Kejanggalan lainnya terlihat dalam pelayaran-pelayaran selanjutnya. Kaga secara tiba-tiba mengalami_ 'malfungsi' _, bahkan menyerang rekan sedivisinya, Akagi. Setiap itu terjadi, misi pelayaran harus dihentikan dan Kaga dinonaktifkan sementara dari Divisi Induk I untuk menjalani pemeriksaan intensif lainnya._

 _Rapat besar lainnya diadakan. Laporan akan_ 'malfungsi' _yang terjadi pada Kaga membingungkan seluruh forum._

 _Dalam rapat besar yang masih diselimuti tanda tanya tersebut, diambil keputusan bahwa selama menghilang Kaga berada dalam keadaan sadar dan berkemungkinan besar menghadapi serangan besar yang kemudian meninggalkan trauma._

 _._

 _Melalui pemantauan rahasia yang dilakukan oleh pihak otoritas galangan, Akashi dan Yuubari, dilaporkan bahwa tidak ada perubahan dalam bentuk apa pun pada tubuh Kaga._ 'Malfungsi' _tersebut diyakini melekat pada inti jiwanya._

* * *

AKAGI menyibak selimut yang menutupi Kaga perlahan. Dilihatnya dengan malang sosok Kaga yang meringkuk, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk diri. Ia pun lantas turut berbaring di belakang Kaga, mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil itu erat.

"Kaga, aku minta maaf..." bisiknya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helai-helai lembut rambut Kaga yang kini tak dikuncir.

Kaga hanya menggeleng sambil terus terisak. Sebelah tangannya kemudian menautkan jemari-jemarinya dengan milik Akagi. Menggenggamnya erat tak ingin dilepas.

"Aku minta maaf..." Kembali Akagi berbisik. Dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf sudah menyakitimu lagi, Akagi-san..." bisik Kaga parau di antara isak tangisnya.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat hancur berkeping-keping hati Akagi. Tak habis pikir Kaga bisa-bisanya menyalahkan diri sendiri atas dosa yang sesungguhnya milik Akagi. Milik ketidaktahuan Akagi.

.

Perlahan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, Akagi menyibak rambut Kaga, menampilkan leher putih beserta tengkuknya. Menyembul puncak bekas luka dari balik kimononya. Akagi menarik kerah kimono yang menutupinya dan dengan penuh ketabahan mengecup bekas luka tersebut. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Lebih lama. Lebih dalam.

Lantas tangannya bergerak turun melepas ikatan kimono wanita yang sibuk membagi porsi untuk terisak dan mendesah di depannya. Lalu ikatan tali pada roknya. Sedang tangan Akagi mulai permisi meraba kulit perut dan dadanya yang semakin panas, Kaga tetap tegar menggenggam jemari tangan lain Akagi, memohon jangan pergi. Meskipun ini menyiksa.

.

Ciuman-ciuman di tengkuk Kaga semakin memanas. Tak sabar, Akagi mendorong Kaga telungkup, lantas melepas kimono dua lapis yang setiap hari menutupi aib Kaga dan duduk menindihnya. Mengilhami setiap gores luka yang membekas di permukaan kulit yang suci tak berdosa itu.

Perasaannya menjadi meluap-luap.

Tak sanggup juga hingga akhirnya Akagi pun menangis juga.

Merasa begitu kotor dan berdosa.

Merasa tidak berhak, bahkan hina.

Betapa ia membenci Kaga yang selalu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi melindunginya. Betapa ia membenci Kaga yang tak pernah ingin dirinya barang sedikit pun cacat. Betapa ia membenci Kaga yang tak ada mengertinya akan perasaannya yang runyam acap kali Kaga bertindak bodoh. Betapa ia membenci Kaga yang tak paham seberapa dalam ia mencintainya dan sudah lelah terus-menerus mengulang sejarah.

.

Betapa ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tak pernah ada kuasanya untuk dapat mengulang waktu sekali lagi saja dan balas melindungi Kaga.

.

Sekali saja!

Durjana dunia!

.

"A, Akagi-san... Nnh..."

.

Ah, Akagi selalu suka mendengar suara itu memanggilnya.

.

"Aku minta maaf, Akagi-san..." isak Kaga yang kini memiringkan kepalanya, sekilas menatap Akagi dengan nelangsa.

Benci sekali, demi Tuhan dan segala ciptaanNya.

"Bajingan! Berhenti meminta maaf padaku!" bentak Akagi berang.

Lagi-lagi adanya Akagi tanpa sadar meledak-ledak pada Kaga. Sambil memperkosanya bahkan. Hina dina sekali Akagi.

Alah, persetan, toh buktinya Akagi tidak ada belas kasihnya tetap merabai seluruh permukaan kulit Kaga yang kini terasa membara. Perkosa saja, toh Kaga juga ikhlas.

Dilucutinya rok dan dalaman Kaga dengan kasar. Digagahinya kulit badan bawah yang mulus tanpa cacat luka itu.

Namun perasaannya tetap runyam.

Berantakan.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan cinta di antara mereka.

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa mereka saling mencinta.

.

"Kaga... Lihat aku..." pinta Akagi nelangsa. Diraihnya tangan Kaga yang sibuk meremas seprai di bawah mereka.

.

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Akagi-san..."

.

Berang.

Berang sekali.

Inilah yang membuatnya goyah akan mereka.

Percumbuan gila yang penuh deru ombak amarah dan rasa sesal, namun tak ada sekali pun mereka saling menatap.

.

Karena Kaga tidak bisa.

.

Tapi sudah lelah hati Akagi mesti memaklumi dan memaafkan kekurangan Kaga yang satu ini.

Bajingan memang.

"Kubilang lihat aku! Lihat aku, bedebah!" pintanya kembali. Kasar. Bahkan ditariknya lengan Kaga hingga terlepas dari seprai yang sejak tadi kenikmatan diremasnya.

"Kau pun tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Akagi-san! Jangan lakukan hal ini!"

Kaga turut berang. Ditepisnya tangan Akagi, lantas kembali memeluk diri. Minta dikasihani. Sayang beribu sayang Akagi tidak ada hati mengindahkannya. Malah ditariknya Kaga hingga berbalik badan, berbaring mengumbar dada yang sama penuh bekas lukanya dengan punggungnya, dan kembali ia menindihnya.

Berharap dengan begitu Kaga mau menatapnya. Meski hanya sekali.

Namun memang mesti pedih hatinya karena Kaga malah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Berusaha sabar, Akagi mengecup punggung-punggung tangan sang kekasih, memohon pemiliknya mempertimbangkan permintaannya yang teramat egois.

"Kaga..."

Sekali lagi.

"Kaga..."

Sekali lagi.

"Kaga..."

Sekali lagi lebih khusyuk.

"Kumohon, Kaga..."

Sekali lagi lengkap dengan dibanjiri air mata.

Kaga tetap acuh. Tetap bersama isakannya sendiri. Hanya ingin Akagi lekas memperkosanya sepuasnya dan mengizinkannya untuk sembuh dari kumatnya seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Sakit memang.

Tapi kembali dan tidak bosan-bosannya pembaca diingatkan bahwasanya Akagi yang di saat ini sudah kelewat merana. Sudah diberikannya seluruh cintanya untuk Kaga. Ia hanya ingin Kaga bercinta dengannya. Ya, bercinta saja! Bukan perkosa-perkosa begini! Jadi ditarik paksa kedua lengan Kaga dan Akagi menyosor bibirnya menghujam bibir Kaga yang kelu.

Membasahinya dengan saliva dan air mata.

Memaknainya dengan menghunuskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kaga, mengadu di dalam sana.

Kaga meronta.

Tidak, bukan meronta.

Kaga kebingungan hendak mendorong atau mendekap tubuh Akagi.

Hatinya gondok karena ia bisa menebak air muka dan bola mata seperti apa yang sedang dihadapinya, dan itu tidak akan baik bagi kewarasannya, namun jelas tubuhnya sudah dijerat berahi atas semua pelecehan yang Akagi tumpahkan padanya.

Lengan-lengannya nyatanya menarik lepas pengikat kimono Akagi. Dan Akagi, tanpa basa-basi, dan tanpa menyudahi peperangan panas bibir-bibir mereka, segera melepas kimononya, mengizinkan Kaga untuk menyilangkan lengan-lengannya di punggungnya yang lebih besar, yang lebih layak melindungi sosok kecil di bawahnya.

.

"A, Akagi...-san... Napas..."

.

Kehabisan napas.

Dibebaskannya bibir Kaga sesaat untuk kemudian kembali dibawanya masuk ke dalam peperangan bibir berikutnya, tetapi Kaga berkhianat. Ia malah memalingkan wajah.

Akagi geram.

Direngkuhnya kepala Kaga dan dibawanya paksa mata mereka bertemu.

.

Sebuah dosa yang paling berbahaya di masa tersulit hidup Kaga. Hidup ketiganya.

* * *

Dingin...

Dingin sekali di sini...

Sepi...

Ingin pulang...

Akagi-san...

.

 _IA membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Laut biru. Langit biru. Ah, rupa-rupanya ia masih hidup. Dihirupnya udara di sekelilingnya dalam-dalam. Merindu rumah. Merindu kekasihnya._

.

Akagi-san...

Akagi-san...

 _._

 _Entah ke mana ia berlayar, dibiarkannya perasaannya membawanya._

.

Akagi-san...

Apa Akagi-san baik-baik saja...?

Akagi-san...

.

 _Di kejauhan, enam titik terlihat._

 _._

Akagi-san...?

.

 _Secepat yang ia bisa, ia meluncur menghampiri enam titik di sana. Yang satu kemudian terlihat semakin dekat. Sendiri. Berpisah dari lima lainnya. Betapa riang hatinya kala titik itu berubah menjadi sesosok Akagi yang begitu dirindukannya._

 _._

Akagi-san!

.

 _Ia ingin mendekap Akagi-nya. Memanjatkan rasa syukur mereka kembali dipertemukan. Terlebih, Akagi-nya sehat wal afiat._

 _._

Akagi...-san...?

.

 _Ia terkejut. Akagi yang begitu dicintainya menatapnya keji dan penuh rasa jijik. Bahkan diarahkannya busurnya ke arahnya._

 _._

Akagi-san, ini aku!

.

 _"_ _Kau... Karena kau... Karena kau dia mati! Kau tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya dia dalam hidupku! Berengsek! Berengsek!"_

 _._

A, apa yang kaubicarakan, Akagi-san!? Siapa yang mati!?

 _._

 _"_ _TEGA KAU SUDAH MENGAMBIL KAGA DARIKU! KAGA-KU!"_

.

Akagi-san... T, tapi ini aku, Kaga... Kaga-mu... Aku di sini...!

 _._

 _"_ _AKU AKAN MENENGGELAMKANMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AKAN KUBALASKAN DENDAM KAGA PADAMU!"_

.

...Tidak... Tidak! TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI! AKAGI-SAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL INI! AKU KAGA!

 _._

 _Lelucon Tuhan itu sungguh menggelikan, bukan? Geli sekali saat menatap cerminan diri di air laut._

 _._

 _Kapal Laut Dalam, kapal induk kelas Wo._

 _._

 _Ternyata setelah mati sebagai Gadis Kapal, ini ganjarannya._

.

 _Membuat semua makhluk terpingkal-pingkal saja bagaimana semua yang di darat sana menyebutnya—juga mereka yang bangkit dari dasar laut—musuh._

 _._

 _"_ _KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"_

 _._

TIDAK! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!

 _._

 _"_ _KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"_

 _._

 _Anak panah dilepaskan. Tanpa jeda. Semuanya berubah menjadi pesawat pengebom. Bertubi-tubi, segala ketidaktahuan menjadi tembok pemisah cinta mereka._

* * *

"AAAAAH!"

.

Sekonyong-konyong Akagi mulas. Pasalnya, ada sepuluh jari yang kini menancapkan kuku-kukunya tanpa ragu di punggungnya. Bukan cuma menancap, sejurus kemudian sepuluh kuku tersebut boleh jadi berubah seumpamanya cangkul, menggarap punggung Akagi tanpa ampun.

Ngilu mampus.

Apalagi saat si pemilik tangan melepasnya dan membawa tangan-tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Juga wajah Akagi. Membuat keduanya menyaksikan bagaimana ada koyakan kulit punggung yang selip-menyelip di dalam kuku-kuku itu, dengan darah sebagai hiasan tambahan.

Kaga, yang kembali tersadar dari kumatnya, sekonyong-konyong menjadi sangat amat mual.

Didorongnya kasar tubuh Akagi dan ia segera berlari membuka jendela kamar mereka.

Sekonyong-konyong memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Ditatapnya kembali tangan-tangannya yang masih tegas menunjukkan cerita singkat bagaimana ia baru saja kembali menyakiti Akagi, dan kepalanya kembali berasa berputar.

.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf..."

.

Akagi menghambur mendekap Kaga seerat yang ia bisa. Meskipun Kaga meronta, ia tetap mendekapnya. Mendekapnya penuh maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaga... Tidak apa-apa..."

Kaga, kembali meledak tangisnya, balas memeluk sama eratnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Akagi-san... Maaf aku kembali menyakitimu..." isaknya pilu.

"Bodoh... Berapa kali pun kau menyakitiku, aku ikhlas... Perbuatanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku yang sudah membunuhmu berkali-kali..." jawab Akagi sama pilunya.

Mengabaikan rasa takut dalam diri masing-masing, keduanya kembali tenggelam dan mabuk dalam ciuman panas yang tak lagi perlu dihitung berapa kalinya dan berapa lamanya.

Berhenti berkeras hati.

Dengan kelembutan yang sesungguhnya sama-sama mereka butuhkan, Akagi membawa Kaga kembali ke atas kasur.

Setelah sama-sama menelanjangi tubuh tanpa sisa, keduanya pun saling menindih.

Akagi mempertemukan mata mereka kembali.

Kaga urung, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menikmati rasa sakit dari cinta gila tatapan dua bola mata sitrin yang kini sebegitu syahdu dan teduhnya. Sebuah tatapan sehari-hari yang sejak dulu membuatnya mabuk kepayang pada sosok Akagi yang mulia. Sebuah tatapan yang baru pertama kali didapatkannya kala mereka bercinta.

Dengan sayang dibelainya dahi Kaga, menampakkan satu bekas luka yang selama ini tertutup poninya. Sebuah luka yang keduanya kenal baik sebagai benih kejahatan cinta di antara mereka.

Pun begitu Akagi menepis rasa bersalahnya dan mengecup bekas luka tersebut dengan lembut. Dan sama dalamnya seperti bagaimana ia memperlakukan bekas luka Kaga lainnya.

.

Lelah akan diri masing-masing, keduanya pun berbisik,

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... Maafkan aku..."

* * *

SUARA erangan rasa bersalah tergantikan oleh bunyi decitan ranjang. Tangisan terselip banyak nyaris tergantikan oleh desahan.

Kedua lengan Akagi sibuk, satu melingkar menahan tubuh dan hati Kaga yang teramat rapuh, sedang satunya bermain gila di bagian kewanitaan Kaga yang sudah terlalu merana merindukan kasih sayangnya.

Kedua lengan Kaga sama sibuknya, satu mengusapi cairan yang masih tak ada hentinya turun dari pelupuk mata, sedang satunya kian mencari tubuh Akagi untuk didekap.

Padahal keduanya sudah menempel sebegitu rapatnya.

Tubuh saling menindih.

Dada saling menggesek.

Kaki saling menyilang.

Tetapi adanya keduanya sama-sama takut akan kehilangan kehangatan yang sudah terlanjur sebegitu dekatnya dengan tubuh masing-masing.

Di sela-sela napas yang terengah, keduanya menyelipkan permohonan maaf yang sudah terlalu sering diucapkan, namun tak sedikit pun berkurang unsur penyesalan di dalamnya.

Dan mungkin memang cinta yang memilukan itulah cinta yang layak mereka perjuangkan di masa kehidupan yang sekarang.

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:**

 **Kasihan rekan-rekan kapal induk seasrama keberisikan dua anak Nagumo lagi sibuk gulat basah-basah.**


End file.
